The present disclosure generally relates to the selection of content for a client device. The present disclosure more particularly relates to predicting the likelihood of interactions with the selected content.
Online content may be available regarding any number of disparate topics. For example, a first website on the Internet may be devoted to the migratory habits of barn swallows and a second website may be devoted to automotive repair. In many cases, a user must proactively seek out online content of interest to the user. For example, an Internet user may utilize a search engine to search for webpages devoted to automotive repair. The user may then navigate between the webpages in the search results until the user finds the webpage that most closely matches the user's interests.